


Daydreamer

by CockChomps (Balooga_The_Narutard)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balooga_The_Narutard/pseuds/CockChomps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack realizes his feelings for a certain co-worker when he starts daydreaming during a Let's Play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> My first Achievement Hunter fanfiction. I noticed that Ryack doesn't have enough love.

Ryan watched Jack as he talked animatedly about the newest episode of Game of Thrones. Most of the Roosterteeth staff were at Burnie's house of another Game of Thrones night. Everyone would usually stay for a while after to discuss what they thought would happen next. They were all out in the living room, chatting and sharing ideas. Well, all except for Jack and Ryan.

They were in the kitchen, standing at the counter and eating beef jerky. Jack was doing most of the talking but Ryan didn't mind. He loved just seeing Jack so excited about something. And in all honesty, Ryan just wasn't as into Game of Thrones as everyone else was.

"Are you listening?" Jack asked. Ryan nodded.

"Yeah." No. But Jack doesn't have to know that. Ryan just liked looking at Jack. Speaking of looking, Ryan followed Jack's hand as it reached into the bag of beef jerky, and saw in slow motion as a piece of it fell off and into his beard.

Without thinking, Ryan leaned over, reached out and plucked the meat out of the surprisingly soft hair and put it in his own mouth, licking his lips at the mixed tastes of teriyaki and shampoo.

Jack stood shocked. His heart beating faster and his glasses fogging up from Ryan breathing so close to his face. Before he knew it, his back was pressed against the counter and Ryan's nose was squashed against his own. Ryan gently traced his tongue along Jacks lips, smirking.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispers. Jack shakes his head almost violently and Ryan's smirk widens. He then kisses Jack fully and the bearded man nearly melts in Ryan's arms. He has to interlock his fingers behind Ryan's neck to keep himself standing.

Ryan brought a hand down to Jack's hip and started rubbing circles under his shirt. Jack's mind was going crazy. Here he was, making out with a guy. A co-worker for that matter. He didn't even know he was gay. Or bi or whatever. The point was, he was confused as hell and he's absolutely loving it.

"Hey.." Ryan said softly. Jack open his eyes, he didn't even realized he closed them. "You're thinking too much." He lifted his hand up to Jack's brow and smoothed the crease that was there. "I want you focused on me." Jack wouldn't have been able to hold in a moan if it weren't for Ryan's lips on his. His mouth opened and Ryan felt it was a great opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

That time, even Ryan was unable to swallow Jack's moan.

"I think I love you Jack." Ryan whispered, his breath ghosting over Jack's face. Jack's heart skipped a beat.

"I lov-" Ryan cuts him off.

"Jack.." He says louder. "Hey, Jack. Jack!"

  


"Hello!" Jack gasped at Geoff's hand waving in front of his face. He wasn't in the kitchen at Burnie's house being pushed against a counter and ravished by a man that he never knew he had feelings for. He was in the Achievement Hunter office, staring distantly at his idle Minecraft character.

"Finally. You were out of it for literally the whole let's play." Gavin said from behind Jack.

"It was funny poking fun at you for the first couple of minutes but after a while, it lost its humor." Ray added.

"Damn Jack, you must have been daydreaming about something juicy. You were drooling all over the fuckin' mic." Michael laughed.

"You're disinfecting that." Geoff said, rolling his eyes. Jack ignored them all and looked over at Ryan's sofa. The man was giving him an odd look. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed, mouth in a frown. Jack scratched his cheek.

"Sorry about that. Long day I guess."

  


"I heard you, you know." Jack had just finished getting his things together so he could leave after filming the podcast. Everyone had left except Ryan.

"Heard me what?" Jack asked, confused.

"When you started snoring, the guys turned off your mic. A little while after that, you started moaning my name." Jack's eyes widened and he froze. How could this be happening to him.

"Oh crap. Look Ryan, I didn't even... I'm just as confused as- no, I'm more confused than you are. I just... I-"

"Shut up." Ryan said gently. He moved in on Jack and kissed him, running his fingers through his beard. "Come to my house after the podcast, 'kay?" Jack nodded, eyes lidded and breath heavy. "Good. I'll make us something special."


End file.
